kineticssequencefandomcom-20200213-history
Kinetic Powers
Powers vary widly in strength and function. They are separated into classes, Physical, Psychic, and Elemental. Uncommon powers are powers that have been observed at some point but are not seen in the populace regularly. Powers are not determined at birth. A kinetic spends the first 5 years of their life in a state of uncertainty, their bodies and minds are constantly trying out new powers and trying to make one fit in with the child’s environment. By the age of five the mind beings to acclimate to a particular pattern and the environment in which the wielder resides. If a Kinetic goes untrained throughout his or her life they become inflicted with a Vunjika block. The tendency for the mind to acclimate to its wielder’s surroundings is oftentimes the cause of new and unusual abilities to arise. There is no limit to what the mind can come up with. A wielder’s power works on a sub-molecular level. For example, when a Breather is breathing in a poison gas the gas itself is being sub-molecularly changed into oxygen. Fire is an especially potent power because the wielder is effectively tapping into the energy of atoms themselves. The first conscious ability that any kinetic learns is that the human body contains so much energy. There is energy all around us so they must learn how to draw energy from any sources around them. As a kinetic trains his or her store of energy in their body grows. As a kinetic grows in power his abilities and control over his environment will expand. For example: initially a pyrokinetic will only have control over fire itself, as he trains he will be able to temper and control the smaller aspects of energy. TYPES OF KINETICS Standard Most Kinetics have use of two distinct powers, the first, or Primary Power is always Telepathy. The Secondary is one from the list below. Tertiary Tertiary kinetics are like the standard kinetic but they have a third power. This third power can only be used partially. For instance, Willow is a tertiary kinetic. She has telepathy, healing, and her tertiary power is mind reading. She can sense the intentions, emotions, and direction of thoughts from others but not always pick up clear thoughts. Combine Combine kinetics are similar to tertiary kinetics but their secondary power is a mishmash of two common powers. Omnikinetic An omnikinetic can learn each individual power and train it distinctly from others. This kind of kinetic is rare and generally only a handful of people have every been found with this ability. 'PHYSICAL' Physical powers change or effect the physical world or the wielder. Alter: Transforms any inanimate object into another object. Not permanent. Mass equalized. Teleport:'' Teleports the wielder and anything he or she wishes to a specified location. Telekinesis: Gives the wielder the ability to move and manipulate physical objects. Transform: Changes the form of the wielder to another human or animal. Heal: Heals wounds. Invisibility: Turns an object or the wielder invisible. Fission: Obliterates an object. Effect is like an atomic bomb. Meld: Allows wielder to become part of a physical object, chameleon-like. Acoustikinesis: Wielder can create and effect sound waves. Wallwalker: Ability to climb any physical object. Breather: ability to breath in any environment, gaseous or liquid. Mechanical: Allows wielder to control and manipulate machinery 'PSYCHIC' Psychic powers give the wielder access to the minds of others in various ways. How that access is granted varies widely. Mind Control: Gives the wielder the ability to control and enter another’s mind to implore it to act. Mind Read: Gives the ability to read only the mind. Mirror: Mirrors an opponent’s power. Sensory Sphere: Kinetic radar or sonar, can pinpoint other Kinetics, heat signatures, and the wielder can be trained to Illusionary: Allows wielder to create illusions. Clairvoyance: Ability to locate anyone Tracer: Ability to read or trace another wielders power signiature. Lingua: Ability to understand and speak any language. Altermind: Wielder has the ability to see through the eyes of another person or animal. Unlike mind reading the target generally can tell that they are being Telepathy: The ability to send thoughts, emotions, and images. '''THIS IS A PRIMARY POWER'. All Kinetics are born with the ability to send thoughts. ' ' 'ELEMENTAL' Elemental powers are powers that take the classic elements and make them into powers. These used to be the most common powers among early Kinetics and as their understanding of the world grew so did the variety of powers. Pyrokinesis: Ability to manipulate and create fire. Electricity: Ability to create and manipulate electrical currents Aquakinesis: Allows wielder to create and manipulate water. Terrakinesis: Ability to manipulate the earth and minerals. Florakinesis: Ability to rapidly generate plants and to manipulate them. Ayrkinesis: Ability to manipulate air molecules. 'UNCOMMON POWERS' Powers that have been observed or reported but are not commonly seen in the Kinetic populace. Animality: Wielder can communicate with animals, wielder is usually feral or almost feral. (Only known user: Lian Grey) Spiritor: ability to encase other metaphysical things in to other objects. (Only known user: Anyan) Omnipotence: the wielder has the ability to learn all powers with little to no difficulty. (Only known living user: Benjamin Ashwater) KNOWN COMBINE POWERS Weathermage: A power that allows the wielder to control small pockets of the weather. This is a mix of powers between Air and Water. (User: Miranda from the story Vectors) Sensory Sphere/Mind Read: Can sense the class of power another has, sense some surface level emotions, and can tell when others are nearby. (User: Jack Ashwater) SEE ALSO Anyan's Alliance Power Structures